Serpiente: The Climb of the Snake Queen
by IanDonyer -ChrisAvrich
Summary: Lucille Belinda was a girl who had grown up in fortune: or so the world said to everyone else. But Lucille knew, all from her spot on the inside, that the little rich girl covering was just a facade, meant to hide the troubled, frightened child beneath.


_serpiente_

**Prologue**

A steady light filtered through the cracks in the ceiling of the decrepit old home, filling the room beneath with the first peeks of the morning sun. A pair of baby blue eyes met it, and the person they belonged to let loose a groan - she was not quite sure whether to classify it as a contented one, or one of dismay. She looked to the person at her side, and decided: yep. Definitely dismay.

But she also believed she was satisfied. She had done what she had done for her own purposes: and as any smart female knew, because of what she had done, these purposes would most definitely be fulfilled. She could do what she had come to do, but... she supposed letting him sleep for now would be the best course of action. Her lithe body slid away from the man's side, and though he grunted for a moment, he merely flipped over and went back to sleep. She smiled, picking her undergarments off of the floor and sliding them on.

"Hiss," she whispered, the smile still present. Satisfied, she let her muscles relax, and she began to move toward the kitchen. Her steps were smooth, flawless in their grace, an argument in which one would make of the rest of her body. When she reached the kitchen, a single, slender arm pulled the refrigerator open, while the other pulled out a gallon of milk.

"Awake early, are we?" a voice asked.

She turned smoothly on her feet, looking toward the man. So he hadn't gone back to sleep after all. She would catch no break from his incessant bothering for the moment: but of course, she could not let him know that. She sat the milk down on the counter, approaching him and drawing herself close to his body. She reached up, stroking the gray stubble of his chin. She saw pleased, green eyes look down at her, and she imagined her form pressed against his bare chest had something to do with that. "Of course. I'm still..." She faked a seductive smile. "...energetic. I had fun last night."

"Lucy Belinda," the man mused. "I consider it an honor to have had the opportunity to please you."

She nodded slowly, sliding back. Turning around, she allowed the smile on her lips to dissipate, replaced by a frown of mild disgust. She let her voice hide it. "Awww, but it was my pleasure, dear. Now, can I fix you breakfast?"

Later that day, he wanted to go at it for a second time.

His hands ran through her long, black hair, slowly working their way down, and she faked a shudder for the moment. It would all end soon. She moaned softly as his lips pressed against her neck, the foul smell of his breath entering her nostrils. The air was filled with the smell of bodily excretions: chemicals leaking through their pores, meant solely to stimulate their excitement. Her excitement was high and raw, his probably slow and sensual. She did not care for the slow method.

From the feel of it, he never felt her coming. If he had, then things would have been a lot messier, but Lucy supposed she could live. The form of the slick, black serpent struck with deadly precision, sinking its red fangs into Theodore Hane's neck and leaking out her deadly poisons into his blood stream. Lucy removed herself from him, flipping herself around, and watching as he fell to the floor. Her Seviper removed herself from his neck, and slithered over to Lucy's side, watching with equal excitement.

"Goodbye, Ted," Lucy whispered.

Within seconds, Theodore Hane would start to feel a numbness beyond the basic paralysis now on his body. Then, his muscles would begin to contract, locking in place quite painfully. Following that by another few seconds, he would lose consciousness, mercifully, and then within the next moment, his heart would stop and the vice-president of Belle Incorporated would be dead.

And that would mean that Lucy was a step closer to her goal of domination. She thought of that man staring up at her with fear in his eyes, and tilted her head back, letting loose a fierce howl of laughter. Vengeance was so close: the maiden who had long since lost her innocence walked out of the room to fix herself a snack. She would use this time to reflect on the past. To do so would give her the needed motivation to complete what she had started so long ago when she herself was the victim, and she lay there in bed those nights, imagining herself as the princess of snakes: a deadly poison on the world- no, on the [u]man[/u] that had betrayed her... _Serpiente_.


End file.
